Barry
Barry and Naldo is the relationship between Barry and Naldo in Best Friends Whenever. They help each other with science experiments. Moments Season 1 A Time To Travel *They are best friends. *Naldo tries to grow chest hair with Barry's laser. *Naldo accidentally caused an explosion outside Barry's RV. *They still hang out in the alternate future. A Time To Cheat * They both find out about Cyd and Shelby's powers. *When Naldo screams after being out of chips, Barry asks Naldo why he is screaming and appears to be worried. *Throughout the episode, Naldo helps Barry create time travel. *Barry and Naldo hug while zapping themselves with Barry's laser the same way as Cyd and Shelby. *Barry agrees to Naldo's suggestion of asking Bret and Chet for help. *Naldo was worried when Bret and Chet accidentally burned off Barry's eyebrows with the laser. A Time to Say Thank You *Barry is upset that Naldo feels like he isn't part of his lab. *Barry says that with all the digested chemicals and orgasm, his lab is part of Naldo. *Throughout the episode, Barry is trying to thank Naldo to prove to him that he is part of the lab. *Barry attempts Shelby's "burrito candle" idea on Naldo. *They reconcile and agree that what they do makes way more sense before feeding tropical smoothies to Barry's lab rats. A Time to Jump and Jam *Barry and Naldo are seen eating in the school cafeteria at the beginning of the episode, before being joined by Shelby and Cyd. *When Barry is doing calculations that are completely irrelevant to Cyd's questions, Naldo appears to agree with Barry. *Naldo and Barry compete to see who can build a better rocket. *They both agree that Heart Rocket sounds like a great name for a band. *Young Naldo picks up young Barry's "analege coconut". *Young Barry makes himself look taller so that young Naldo would stop wearing glasses. The Butterscotch Effect *Naldo listens as Barry explains the butterfly effect to Shelby and Cyd. *In an alternate timeline, Barry and Naldo (along with Ray, the pizza delivery guy) are in an actual band named Heart Rocket. *Shelby and Cyd accidentally prevented them from ever meeting. *One of Evil Barry's robots gives Naldo a wedgie. *Barry stops Naldo from drinking a rare chemical saying it'll make him explode. *Cyd says that Barry keeps Naldo alive. Shake Your Booty (episode) *Barry expresses his concerns to Naldo about Shelby and Cyd traveling outside their lifetime. *Barry and Naldo started to worry when Shelby and Cyd get lost in time. *Barry and Naldo collect some of the girls' tachyons in an attempt to bring them back. Jump to the Future Lab *Barry and Naldo were alone in Barry's lab until Cyd and Shelby barge in to interrogate Barry about the logo. *Barry and Naldo go to Globo-Digi-Dyne to warn the girls about the presentation. Cyd & Shelby's Haunted Escape * Barry and Naldo use the tachyons from Shake Your Booty (episode) to upgrade Barry's laser to allow teleportation. * Naldo tries to scare Barry throughout the episode to make him believe in Halloween. When Shelby Met Cyd * They work together to change Shelby and Cyd back to their proper age. Cyd and Shelby Strike Back * Naldo glues himself to Barry's table. * Naldo tells Barry that Marci likes him. * Naldo was the most supportive of Barry & Marci. * In the alternate timeline, Barry and Naldo run into Shelby outside the Marcus' House. * Barry and Naldo (and Marci) get kidnapped and tied together by Janet Smythe after stumbling across her lab while she was expirementing on the girls. * When Barry and Marci fall for each other again, Naldo says he would give them some privacy if they weren't tied up together, further supporting their relationship. * Naldo was jealous when Barry and Marci vow never to forget each other just as the alternate timeline is erased. The Girls of Christmas Past * Barry and Naldo (along with Bret and Chet) have a snowball fight. A Time to Double Date * Barry and Naldo try to switch Bret and Chet back after Barry's laser made them switch bodies. * Naldo stops Barry from telling the truth to Shelby's mother after Bret and Chet switched back via static electricity. Jump to the 50s * Naldo helps save Barry's trailer from being sold. * Naldo mentions having kissed Barry's sister, Brittany. Diesel Gets Lost in Time * Barry tells Naldo that things are going great between him and Marci after Shelby and Cyd told them that they like each other. * Naldo intrudes on Barry and Marci's date because of his jealousy. * Barry stops Naldo from almost revealing Cyd and Shelby's powers to Marci. Shippers Please put your name here if you ship Barry & Naldo! #Worldsokayest #Sweetxmoon Similarities & Differences Similarities *They are both in high school. *They go to the same school. *They both love science. *They are both friends with Shelby & Cyd. *They both know that Shelby & Cyd are time travelers. *They both have brown hair and green eyes. *They both secretly hate Shelby & Cyd Differences *Barry is really smart; Naldo isn't. *Barry is not good with girls; Naldo is very good with them. *Naldo likes Spark Dynamo; Barry hates it. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Main Character pairings Category:Barry Category:Barry's Ownership Category:Gus Kamp Category:Naldo Category:Ricky Garcia Category:Pairings with Barry Eisenburg Category:Pairings with Naldo Montoya Category:Season 1